


溶珂 第一章

by Hildesanders



Series: 溶珂 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, F/M, GB, Other, 女A男O, 女攻男受 - Freeform, 第四爱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildesanders/pseuds/Hildesanders
Summary: 乖乖女alphax不良少年Omega女攻男受





	溶珂 第一章

【一】  
李子溶第一次听说严珂是在高一刚开学。  
新生见面，分外亲切。  
大家刚到了一个新环境，每个人都兴奋地叽叽喳喳说这说那。聊起天来那副热乎劲儿，看起来就像分别多年的好友再次相聚，其实两人刚认识不到半小时。  
新同桌莉莉是个活泼欢快的小姑娘。  
一看见李子溶入座，就双眼冒光。拉起她的手问清了毕业院校、好友同学，扯了扯“我表姑家二姨的儿子的小学同学也在那上学，就是那谁谁谁。是你们班同学？那咱们真是有缘”这种微乎其微的关系，就开始跟她闲聊。  
上到八卦历史、唐朝李白曾经暗恋过杨贵妃，下到鸡毛蒜皮、邻家小哥昨天出门没拉拉链。  
新班主任还在学年开会，走廊里空荡荡无一人。这群新生小豆包聚在一起，声音大到快把房顶掀开都没有人来管。  
李子溶是个腼腆沉默，只知道读书学习的乖乖女。  
原本她打算来了之后打开课文，预习功课。  
如今，课本翻开半天都没看进一个字，圆珠笔拔开笔帽又合上了多次。  
所有的注意力都被莉莉吸引住了。  
但她没有因此生气，反而嘴角上扬，微笑着看着新同桌大谈肆谈的样子。  
她也被染上了那份活泼开朗。不再沉默不语，偶尔也能参与那么两句。白皙的脸上出现了兴奋地红晕，被逗乐时也不止是捂嘴浅笑，也会去说一两句俏皮话。  
就在两人关系越来越亲密时，莉莉突然一脸神秘，刻意压低声音对她说:  
“你知道吗？严珂也来咱们学校了。”  
严珂？  
那是谁？  
莉莉看见李子溶一脸茫然，一副不知道对方是谁的表情。她懵住了。  
“你不会不知道严珂吧？他可是你们学校的。”  
莉莉的解释让李子溶更加茫然。她摇了摇头，表示自己的确不知道。  
“怎么回事？”莉莉挠了挠头，李子溶这个反应显然出乎她的意料。  
她以为这是个爆炸性的消息，特意留到最后想给新同桌一个大“惊喜”。  
哪想到对方听都没有听过。  
“他可是有名到我这个外区的都听说过他，你俩一个学校你竟然不知道他。”  
可能因为她初中一直两耳不闻窗外事，一心只想读书学习。  
“他怎么了？”  
李子溶淡淡一笑，把话题从自己身上又扯回到那个叫严珂的家伙。  
一听到对方向自己打听严珂，莉莉眼睛又亮了。显然她有一肚子话要说。  
“他...”  
“叮铃铃——”  
突然响起的下课铃声打破了大家刚刚建立起来的亲密关系。刚刚聚在一起称兄道弟的同学都散了，涌出教室去找昔日的旧友同学叙旧，有的跑到操场去挥洒汗水，有的去探查学校的地形。  
莉莉这个“他”刚说出口，门口就来了一个女生喊她出去。亲切的语气让李子溶瞬间就明白两个人是多年好友。  
“他就是个不学无术的不良少年！”  
比起严珂，莉莉更有一肚子话想对好友说。扔下这么一句话她就跑了。  
李子溶也没在意，继续低头看书。  
缘分就是这么妙不可言。  
当时李子溶绝对想不到，自己以后会上了那个叫严珂的不良少年。  
【二】  
高一快结束的那个夏天，李子溶分化了。  
大多数人在初中就已经分化完毕。李子溶的发育情况一直都晚于同龄人。  
个子矮胸平，看起来就像个初中生小女孩也就罢了，她没想到自己分化也会那么晚。  
那是在一个下午的体育课。  
她跟往常一样申请在班级里自习。  
李子溶平时文文静静的，不爱说话也不惹事，学习读书以外的事情都不爱干。天赋有限，成绩不是学年拔尖，但也是中等偏上，靠勤奋也能考进了学年前二十。  
这样的学生不突出，也不起眼，提起她老师们也只会笑着评价一句“她呀，是个好学生”。  
老师们都对这个小姑娘有好感，对于这种“不出去疯玩，留在班级里乖乖学习”的行为，老师们自然是大大支持。  
同学们对于她这种行为有些是不解，有些耻笑她“真能装”，更多人都没有注意到体育课少了个叫李子溶的同学。  
逐渐消散酷暑的下午让她感觉很是舒服。阳光照在身上温暖但不灼人，偶尔有微风拂过面庞。树上的小鸟叽喳渣说着情话，屋里的风扇嗡嗡作响。  
空无一人的教室让她心情舒朗，临近期末的压力一扫而光。  
现在是独属于她一个人的小时光。  
不用忧愁家里闹离婚的父母，也不用忧愁故意找茬欺负人的恶霸。  
今天做题的手感特别好，一个个红对号让她嘴角扬起一个大大的笑容。  
“碰！”  
踢门声将李子溶所有的好心情全都踢走。  
她有些不满地看向门口，那里站着一个又高又瘦的少年。少年一副吊儿郎当的样子，上身随意披着一件校服外套，里面是一件黑色体恤。嘴里含着个棒棒糖，不仔细一看还能以为他在抽烟。  
眸子又黑又深，五官不是流行的那种奶生秀气，反而是棱角分明那种。成年人硬朗的线条已经初具显现，但现在还能明显地看出少年独有的青涩。  
是严珂。  
作为八卦小能手莉莉的同桌，李子溶上学期就了解了有关这位高一刚开学就打遍全校，成为整个学校老大的不良少年的全部。  
她也曾偷偷看过他的脸，虽然每次都看不全。  
有时是背影，有时是玻璃里映出是他的侧脸，有时是从楼上向下望看见了他的头顶。  
有次她不小心撞进他怀里，惊慌失措中她下意识抬头，看见的是少年微抿的薄唇。  
“对...对不起！”  
她慌慌张张道了歉，生怕对方一个生气，就会像捏鸡崽子一样把她拎起扔到一边。  
可他没有。  
李子溶低着头吓得大脑一片空白，动都不敢动一下，更别说离开他的怀抱。  
怀里撞进不明物体，让严珂出于本能下意识一搂，直接把她搂住。  
两个人看起来关系亲密，姿势暧昧。一看就不像是什么正常的男女关系。  
就在别人诧异地窃窃私语中，严珂“啧”了一声，把她轻轻推开。  
“没事。”  
少年声音冷淡，还带着处于变声期的沙哑。  
印象中不良少年特有的粗鲁野蛮他都没有展现，那天他的行为看起来跟普通高中生没什么不同。  
也许，是那次过于出乎她的意料，李子溶不仅对他印象有所改观，还开始下意识去关注他的一举一动。  
她对那个别人眼中的校霸产生了好奇。  
严珂是学校里的风云人物。都不用刻意去关注，身边就会有一堆人谈论有关他的一切。  
劣迹满满改变不了少年帅气的容貌。他闭嘴不言，什么都不用做，站在那里就吸引无数人的目光。跟同龄男生相比，他的五官的线条更为硬朗，再配上凶狠的眼神，让他看起来像一头凶巴巴的狼。浑身上下都带给人一种挑战世俗礼节的危险。  
不良美少年，很符合青春叛逆少女的喜好。  
而他无疑是一个强大的alpha的事实，又让所有beta和Omega处于本能为他着迷。  
而李子溶则是个例外。  
她没有分化，对于那些生理上的吸引迟钝到没有任何反应。  
“不应该啊，你怎么着都应该是个Omega，还那么弱。不可能不喜欢严珂这样的alpha。”  
莉莉对此多次表示不解，最终她把原因归结为李子溶发育太慢，所以感受不到信息素的诱惑。  
李子溶没想到进来的会是他，原本她以为进来的会是自班同学。  
严珂进来看都没看她一眼，径直走到前排风扇一个背阴的座位，坐下后趴在桌子上就开始睡。  
李子溶有点发懵，但很快就反应过来是怎么回事。  
因为她的原因，现在他们班是学年唯一一个开着风扇，但班级里却没在上课的班级。  
夏天的酷热让人昏昏欲睡。  
对于那些天天关在屋子里学习的学生来说，体育课是一个放飞自我的大好机会。但对于严珂这种天天逃课的恶劣家伙，放飞自我的时间有的是，根本不差这个体育课。还不如利用这个时间找个地方补一觉。  
两个人一个在前面睡着，一个在后面学着。  
虽然两人性格还是做事风格都完全不同，但万幸能和谐相处。  
李子溶边给用光的笔换着笔芯，边在心中开心地想着。  
但没几分钟，她就发现一切都是假象。  
表面看起来很和谐，但李子溶的内心却再也静不下来。  
她发现自己的心砰砰直跳，脑子也开始变得迷迷糊糊。就算被风扇的风吹着，可她流的汗却越来越多。用手去擦额头上的汗珠，她发现自己的脸在发烫。  
这是怎么了？突然发烧了吗？  
她感觉不对劲，站起来就要去校医室。  
可没想到她的身体突然不受她的控制，没往门那边走去，反而摇摇缓缓走向了严珂。  
这是干什么呀？  
李子溶感觉自己意识越来越模糊，但感官依然灵敏。  
走到严珂身边，她发现空气中弥漫着淡淡的香味。  
男生夏天大都身上带着一股汗味，就算再爱干净，这个味道都难以避免。严珂作为一个运动量大的不良少年身上肯定也是这样。  
但这个香味她一定不会闻错。  
难不成是信息素的味道？  
意识到香味可能是发情期散发的信息素，李子溶感觉自己脑子更糊涂了。  
她隐隐约约意识到自己可能分化了，所以才会对身为alpha的严珂身上的味道那么在意。  
可是她又完全没有想让对方咬自己的后颈，让对方侵入自己的冲动。  
相反，她看着趴在桌子上睡的正香的严珂，看见他黑色碎发下藏着的后颈的白皙皮肤，产生了狠狠咬下去的冲动。  
如果一口咬下去...那应该会很好吃吧？  
看样子口感很不错呀...  
轻轻推开前桌的椅子，李子溶轻轻坐下看着那位熟睡的少年。  
她突然觉得他没有像往日看起来那么凶，反而觉得他看起来很可口。  
李子溶觉得自己一定是疯了，她竟然会用可口来形容严珂。  
距离下课还有十几分钟，偷偷尝一口也不没事吧？  
人在精神混乱时总能做出平常不敢做出来的事，例如现在慢慢俯下身子的李子溶。  
“你在干什么！”  
张紫琪的声音从身后传来，吓得李子溶一下子就恢复了理智。  
她瞬间就反应过来自己的所作所为。惨白着一张脸，一动不动地盯着张紫琪。在对方说出另一句之前，她仓皇而逃。  
“哎！你！？真是莫名其妙。”  
张紫琪的喊声和李子溶落荒而逃时发出的声音，成功把严珂吵醒。  
夏天睡午觉是一件既痛苦又幸福的事情，痛苦体现在醒来时身上的无力和胀痛的脑袋。而这痛苦在被叫醒的身上成功变成了双倍。  
严珂揉着发胀的太阳穴缓缓站了起来，看见眼前的是纠缠他多日的张紫琪，只感觉头更疼了。  
他打算借这个机会好好跟这个阴魂不散的女人说明白俩人之间根本不可能。还没张嘴他就闻到了自己身上的香味。  
严珂脸一下子就白了。  
楼下渐渐传来提前下课回班同学发出的声音。马上一群上完体育课，累得筋疲力尽但那方面精力异常旺盛的饿狼就要进屋。  
据说人在运动完之后性欲特别旺盛。  
而他偏偏这个时候进入了发情期。更糟糕的是，他什么抑制措施都没准备。  
同为Omega的张紫琪闻不到他身上的香味，自然也不明白他为什么脸色看起来这么差。她只知道现在的情况很尴尬，觉得应该说些什么缓解一下气氛。  
可惜严珂直接越过她从后门出去，显然是没把她放在眼里。  
被人追捧惯了的张紫琪在又一次被对方拒绝后放弃了生气，认真思考这次失败的原因。  
最后将这一切全都归结于李子溶。  
只因她刚刚在窗外看见那个披着乖乖女外皮的狐狸精“勾引”严珂的全过程。


End file.
